I need you here with me
by sleepingorange
Summary: ^_^ Quifer fic... There's a lot of typing errors in chap1 and 2. (I uploaded chap2 again see if it works...) and chp3 is up.
1. Default Chapter

_ ^_^ I do not own the **SquareSoft¡¦.OR the FF8 characters. **_

_Chapter one _

_I feel the warm liquid, falling down from my nose then onto my hand, it was blood¡¦ I was bleeding¡¦ But I might¡¯ve been bleeding more in my heart. The fact that I¡¯ve lost my instructor¡¯s license¡¦And not deserving the love that I¡¯ve been willing for. In fact, Rinoa, who has made a totally new space in Squall¡¯s mind, is going to get married with Squall in few weeks¡¦.I envy you, Rinoa¡¦ I really want to ask you how you got the cold-hearted mysterious guy. He was never mine¡¦. Or was that meant to be from the beginning? _

_I looked up so that the bleeding will stop. I tried to look at the sky clearly but I couldn¡¯t. I feel dizzy and everything that I see somehow, looked foggy to me._

_So I kneeled down on the cold sand. My legs were restless that I couldn¡¯t even support myself to stand up. My eyelids were getting heavier. I tired to open my eyes and stand up but, my body fell back on the cold sand. Now, I could barely hear anything that¡¯s around me. I heard a footstep rushing towards where I am. And dimly, I heard someone calling out my name. But I couldn¡¯t say a word¡¦ And all the things went black¡¦ Just plain black..._

_¡° Instructor, what are you¡¦.¡± Said a voice and knelt down to look at the blond. ¡°Oh damn, she¡¯s bleeding¡¦ Quistis, can you hear me?¡± The voice said again, slightly slapping the girl¡¯s face continuously. ¡°Wake up¡¦.Please¡¦.. Hyne, no¡¦. I think I need to get her back to the garden¡¦¡± the voice said and held the restless blond in his arm and started to run._

Infirmary Office

¡°Hello?!~~~ Dr.Kawadoki!!... Are you there? Instruc¡¦..c¡¦. I mean, ¡¦.there¡¯s an urgent patient here!¡± shouted the blond guy.

¡°Oh dear¡¦. What happened?? It¡¯s late at night¡¦. Whaat¡¦.Seifer?? You came back? Ms.Trepe?!!! Ok¡¦. I¡¯ll handle this ..Thank you Seifer, and mind if you put Ms.Trepe on that bed over there?? Hurry¡¦.¡± Said Dr.Kawadoki, trying to clam herself down. 

-An hour later- 

Dr.Kawadoki let out a heavy sigh, walking out of the room; her footsteps were heavy and giving a strange looks on Seifer. ¡°Is there any problem with, inst¡¦ Quistis??¡± asked Seifer.

¡°She¡¯ll be fine¡¦. Did you harm her or ¡¦.¡±Said Dr.Kawadoki, looking at Seifer strangely. ¡° No¡¦.. While I was walking around the beach at night for a walk, I found a person lying down on the sand¡¦ So I went there and found Quis¡¦..ti¡¦s¡± said Seifer.

¡°My god¡¦..¡± Dr.Kawadoki sighed, with full of worries on her face. Seifer watched Dr.Kawadoki ¡®s reaction carefully, as if he knew something about this incident. Well actually he knew a little about Quistis. 

Few months ago

¡°Seifer Almasy¡¦.. Wondering around this town for ages¡¦. Don¡¯t you want to be back in the Garden? Being against the world, was that fun?¡¦And your so-called Romantic dream¡¦ Well unfortunately, your mistress was defeated by a Seed¡¯s hand and vanished¡¦..¡± Quistis walked around Seifer, slightly giving a glance at him with her usual clam voice, trying to persuade him to go back to the Garden with her. ¡°Enough¡¦. People don¡¯t want me there anyway¡¦¡± Seifer said with his annoyed look on Quistis.

¡° Our headmaster Cid, wants to talk to you¡¦ And I want you back in the Garden.¡± Said Quistis, shooking her head down slowly and continued, ¡°I know you¡¯re going to laugh at the words that I¡¯ve just said, but I¡¯ve got to get you back in the Garden. Oh! I almost forgot, Raijin and Fujin are just waiting for you to come back¡¦.¡±

¡°What does that have to do with me?? They betrayed me¡¦.. And went to the guy, whom you had a huge crush and an interest in¡¦ And now, they want me back?? Hah¡¦ Why don¡¯t you go and speak to the wall instead?¡± Blabbered Seifer, walking away from Quistis.

¡®¡¦.. Go and speak to a what?!.... Squall said the same thing to me before¡¦.¡¯Quistis ran up to Seifer and blocked his way. Seifer looked at her madly.

¡°Let me go¡¦.. I ain¡¯t going back to Balamb¡¦I¡¯ll stay here¡¦¡± said Seifer, trying to soothe his anger down. ¡°I can¡¯t let you be like this¡¦ You don¡¯t belong to this town. It¡¯s not the right place where you should be.¡± Quistis approached back at him. ¡°Leave me alone¡¦. Whatever it is¡¦ I might go back to the Garden if I want to, but I don¡¯t need anyone to fetch me up¡¦Like you, instructor. Well to be honest, I was about to go back¡¦But since you turned up; I¡¯ve changed my mind¡¦ I¡¯ll wonder around this world for a little bit more.¡± Seifer turned to Quistis with his insulting look and arrogantly said. Quistis gave no reply or objection this time. She stood still glaring at him, as if she decided to step back. She knew that this wasn¡¯t going to be easy, despite of that, she decided not to give up. ¡°Well then m¡¯lady instructor, will you excuse. I hope that we won¡¯t meet again...¡±said Seifer, cherished that he has finally won her. But was it his mistake? Quistis said, ¡°Well then, perhaps we could at least have a tea somewhere?? I think this¡¯ll be the very last time I¡¯m going to see you so¡¦¡± Seifer turned back while walking away from Quistis and stopped. ¡°A tea you said??¡± asked Seifer with one of his eyebrow up, which indicated that he¡¯s quite amused by Quistis¡¯s reaction. 

Back to infirmary 

¡°Seifer?? So¡¦ You¡¯re back¡¦. At this late night¡¦. I guess you¡¯ll have to see Headmaster Cid this morning.¡± Said Dr.Kawadoki. ¡°¡¦.. Yes..¡± Seifer shook his head down and sighed. ¡° I guess Ms.Trepe will have to be with you as soon as she recovers¡¦ I hope..¡± added Dr.Kawadoki. _¡®Wait a sec¡¦ I hope?? Dr.Kawadoki, did you just said *I hope*?!!¡¯ Seifer looked at Dr.Kawadoki and asked, ¡°Is there something wrong with her?¡± __¡®Of course, you¡¯ll say¡± no¡± but I already know that she¡¯s sick¡¦ ¡® ¡°No¡¦ She¡¯ll be¡¦..¡± Dr.Kawadoki stopped and watched his Green eyes, as if his eyes tell her that he knew everything. He stood up and said ¡° Well then, have a good night.¡± Seifer bowed politely and silently went out of the infirmary._

He walked around the Garden for a while. ¡®Well¡¦. It¡¯s a long time since I last fought with T-Rexes, hmm¡¦¡¦. And this is the place where I first got trained by in..s¡¦I mean, Quistis¡¦Haaa¡¦ Sometimes, I have hard time calling her name¡¦ Instructor Trepe¡¦Well I¡¯ve never called her in her proper name¡¦. But now, I wish to call out her name in front of her. Quistis Trepe¡¦. Thank you for bringing me here¡¦ If it wasn¡¯t you, I could¡¯ve got lost, wondering and being against everyone I knew¡¦¡¦¡¯ Seifer looked around with his green eyes, recalling his own memories, but his memories weren¡¯t that sweet ¡¦It was something else that he couldn¡¯t explain. 

That night, he walked and walked.. And somehow, he stood in front of Quistis¡¯s room. As he opened the door, he smelled the sweet scent of Quistis¡¯s perfume that she used to put. Her desk was nicely cleaned and the other side of the desk there was pile of reports which weren¡¯t finished yet. He looked at it for a while and found a picture of two little blond kids. The guy in the picture was really young. Blond hair, green eyes with a mischievous smile holding a blond girl¡¯s hand. 

¡®That¡¯s¡¦ me and Instructor¡¦. Wait¡¦ When was this¡¦ Whoa.. It¡¯s like ages and ages ago¡¦.Why would she want to keep this kind of thing anyway?? Let me try to remember why and how we took this picture¡¦¡¦.¡¯

10years ago

¡°OK ¡¦ Quistis ¡¦ Smile¡± said Edea, smiling calmly at Quistis. ¡° I don¡¯t like taking picture alone¡¦.¡± Grumped Quistis with her arms folded. Then a blond guy approached her and gently putted his arms around Quistis¡¯s shoulder and said, ¡°I¡¯ll be with you.. OK CHEESE!!¡± 

Edea smiled at Quistis and pressed the shutter. ¡°I¡¯ll never take picture again.¡± Said Quistis coldly and walked away. ¡°She¡¯s just upset that she has to leave you guys¡¦Seifer, mind if you cheer her up??¡± Edea said, rubbing Seifer¡¯s cheek gently. Seifer smiled back and ran after Quistis. 

¡°Hey!!~~~ Q¡¦uis¡¦ errrr¡¦. Hello??¡± Seifer murmured, scratching his head trying to look what Quistis is doing. Quistis rubbed her eyes for a while and looked at him.

¡°Why¡¦ are you looking at me like that??¡± Seifer asked. ¡°You look so dumb today..¡± Quistis said quietly. ¡°I heard that you¡¯re leaving¡¦.Well that¡¯s good for you anyway. You get to be with your parents¡¦ You get to have your own mom and dad.. What else¡¦¡± Seifer said, carefully looking at Quistis. ¡° Just shut up!! ¡¦ Go away, I want to be alone now.¡± Shouted Quistis, her nose and eyes were getting red. ¡°You used to cheer me up whenever I fought with Squall¡¦ And I think, I could cheer you up this time. Because ..Till now, I haven¡¯t get to say thank you or anything. I¡¯ve just teased you, make you unhappy¡¦.. So¡¦¡± Seifer mumbled, with full of tears in his eyes. ¡° Don¡¯t cry Seifer, you¡¯re making me cry¡¦.¡± Quistis cried hugging Seifer tightly. ¡° Promise ¡¦ Me.. That we¡¯ll meet again, Quistis¡¦ Oh here, take this¡¦ It¡¯s a necklace, I used to keep this but, I¡¯ll give this to you now.¡± Seifer said, giving his necklace to Quistis. 

And two days later, Quistis left silently, without telling all those friends she had. 

_¡®Oh Quistis, my dear, take this with you. It¡¯s Seifer and you¡¦ ¡® Edea said giving her a picture of him and her. _

Seifer smiled at the picture and putted it back to where it was. He sighed quietly, and lied on Quistis¡¯s bed. _¡® Quistis¡¦¡¦.¡¯ And he fell into a deep sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning

_I opened my eyes slowly. I surfed around the place where I'm in. Hmmm… That's strange… I remember that I was walking around the beach. And how did I get here??_

_Ooouch…My head…. I need something to clam down this headache. _

"Hello Quistis??" said Dr.Kawadoki. "Are you OK?? I guess you've been over working… and… I founded out that you have…Leucaemia." Dr.Kawadoki shook her head and added. 

"I hope you won't tell others about this…Even, Headmaster Cid. I already knew that I was suffering from it, few months ago." Quistis said, calmly.

"But why didn't you tell me??" asked Dr.Kawadoki. Quistis smiled quietly and said, "Let's not say about this… It's quite a long story to tell…." 

"By the way, how did I get here??" Quistis added. "Oh… Seifer got you here. He's back in the Garden now….I guess, he'll be meeting headmaster Cid, by now." said Dr.Kawadoki. "Knock, knock" Seifer showed up, looking at Quistis and Dr.Kawadoki. "Seifer…." Quistis cried out quietly. 

"Would you excuse me for a while Dr.Kawadoki??" asked Seifer politely. Dr.Kawadoki gave a short glance at him and went out of the room.

"I heard about it already Seifer... Thank you. If you weren't there last night, I wouldn't be here by now. Thank you…" Quistis said, looking at Seifer gently.

"Not to mention. I guess, I was lucky to see you there. I wasn't about to come back to this place but, because of you… I had to…" Seifer said, drawing a chair near to the bed. " So, are you OK??" asked Seifer.

"Yeah… Hopefully.. " Quistis smiled at him. "Do you want to go have breakfast ??" Seifer asked, smiling back at Quistis. 

Cafeteria 

Two tall blonds appeared from the rushing crowd. 'Wow… Nice looking couple… I wonder who they are." said someone. Quistis gave a slight glance at Seifer and went to a spare table, near by. 

After a few minutes, Seifer came, holding two cups in his and sat down in front of her. "So… Did you meet headmaster Cid?" Quistis asked, putting her hands around the cup. "Yes… I did." Seifer replied briefly. "Well, aren't you happy that you're a seed now??" said Quistis. "You made him to make me a seed. Hah… _Even though he's self-centered but he knows how to control the situations? Instructor…. I thank you for that, but I never wanted to be a seed." Said Seifer, avoiding to look at Quistis. _

"I knew you were going to say that but…." Quistis stopped and looked at Seifer. "There's Squall… Hmmm… Long time no see… Let's go say hi." Seifer said and grabbed Quistis's wrist and went in front of them. "Hello Squall." Seifer said, interrupting between Rinoa and Squall. "Hi, Seifer" smiled Rinoa. "Oh and hi Quistis" Rinoa added.

Quistis gave her a smile but didn't say any word. "I heard that you're going to get married soon Squall. Well, well… Congratulation... Both of you." Seifer grinned and sat in front of them. Seifer smiled again and putted his arm around Quistis. Squall looked at both of them, strangely. _Quistis?? … You're with him? Squall gave a look at Quistis, as if he was begging her to look at him. But she didn't. Quistis just shook her head and stood quiet. Rinoa looked at Quistis and Seifer quietly and asked," are you guys together??" Quistis looked at Rinoa and said," No..." Seifer looked at Quistis and rapidly replied," Maybe..." "I think Quistis might not want to be with a guy like you, Seifer." Squall said, quietly. __Oh no… Seifer don't … Please don't do that. No more of those things now… Quistis glared at Seifer, giving him a sign not to argue. Seifer ignored her look and said," You talk like you know her better than I do, Squall. But, who cares... You never cared about anyone else but the lady who's sitting next to you."_

"Seifer..." Quistis pulled his trench coat. "Sorry guys… I think he's quite over sensitive today. Sorry..." Quistis said and tried to get out of there but, Seifer grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the seat again. _Seifer?!... What's wrong with you?? Enough of this…Quistis looked furiously at Seifer. "No... I'm not over sensitive or anything. I think you are the one…" Seifer looked at her and said. "Why not let her go, Seifer." Squall said. "Squall??" Rinoa stared at Squall. "Rinoa, stay still this time. No interruption. It's between him and me." Squall said, coldly. Seifer glared at him mysteriously and said," Oh really, why don't you include instructor too?? Are you sure this is just between you and me??" Squall stopped, he couldn't say a word. He looked at Quistis.__ Quistis stood up and gave a cold look at Squall and Seifer and said," Seifer stand up…" _

"I haven't finished my word with Squall, yet." Seifer said. Quistis suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the seat.

Quistis dragged Seifer out of the cafeteria and went out of the Garden. When they were finally out, Seifer said," So…He actually liked you…But why didn't he choose you??" "Seifer you're pathetic… Enough of this thing!! I'm over with it…" Quistis cried out, covering her ears.


	3. chapter 3

_I don't think you're over with him, yet… I can see it in your eyes instructor. Why do you want to deny it?? Seifer looked at her with pity._

Few month ago

Quistis walked around Timber, searching for Seifer. She felt like she could find him somewhere.

She went into a hotel and asked the receptionist whether there's a guest called Seifer Amalsy. 

But, unfortunately there was no sign of him. _Then…Where is he now?? Quistis restlessly went out of the hotel. She walked around Timber without knowing where to go. __Darn you, Seifer… Where an Earth are you? She stopped at the train station waiting for the train to Dollet. She had to go there and visit Rinoa. She looked around the train station, in case she sees someone, who she had been desperately looking for. __Grey trench coat……Grey…Grey…Oh well…Let's take it easy… you can find him, somehow… Seifer you won't forget the promise I had with you, right?? Quistis let out a heavy sigh and got on the train to Dollet. _

"Excuse me..." Said someone, from behind her. She looked up at the person, he looked pretty familiar but she couldn't tell who that person is. His hair was long and blond, sharp green eyes, thin and tall. She looked at him for a while, giving him a space to pass through. _He looks a bit different from Seifer… Maybe he's just a guy who looks like him…Quistis shook her head and crossed her arms. _

*Dollet train station*

Quistis got off the train and looked around. And once again, she saw the blond guy whom she saw on the train. "S…… Seifer Amalsy!!" She shouted out loud to him, abruptly._ She couldn't think of what to do. __What have I just said to that guy??... Why do I feel so anxious for the guy who looks like him… Wait…Wait…a…sec…. It's him!!! When the guy turned back, Quistis noticed that it was him. She smiled brightly and said, "Seifer??..." The guy tilted his head and said, "Who are you..?" __Wait…. It is him… Is his voice…. Quistis glared at him and said, " Seifer??". However the guy couldn't recognize her. "I'm sorry but, I'm not Seifer, whoever it is…I guess…" The blond guy said. "Oh…I'm sorry…" Quistis face turned red and went away quickly. The blond guy looked back at her and scratched his head. __She looks familiar to me, by the way, who's Seifer?? Darn… Maybe she could make me remember all the things…. The blond guy started to run, looking for the blond girl. But he couldn't see a sign of her. __Where did she go?? The blond guy gave himself a bitter smile and went to the hotel. _

"Rinoa!!" Quistis waved at her. Rinoa smiled at her and gave her a warm hug. "haa…It's so nice to see you again.." said Rinoa. "Squall's waiting for us at the hotel near by. Shall we??" Quistis shrugged and walked to the hotel.

"May I help you sir??" said the receptionist. "Yeah… I'm planning to stay here for a while… Are there any rooms??" asked a tall blond guy. "Yes there are a few… May I have your name please??" said the receptionist. The blond guy hesitantly said, "Andrew… Andrew Amalsy"

"Thank you… Here's your key." The receptionist smiled and handed him a key.

He went up to the room. _Seifer?? … Hey… I'm not Seifer… I'm…I'm …Andrew.. But what do I know about my past?? I can't remember them…The only thing that I could remember is that I look like Andrew Amalsy who once lived in Wind hill. He heavily sighed and looked towards the door. He crossed his arm and stood there for a while. And after a few minutes he opened the door and went down._

The bar

Quistis and Rinoa went to the bar, which was located inside the hotel. Quistis looked around a bit _I have this strange feeling that I'll find Seifer here … Quistis thought. "Shall we go down to the bar?? I think Squall's already there.." Rinoa said, smiling brightly. Quistis gave no reply she looked around the place carefully looking around the place. And her eyes caught a person who looks like Seifer… __Wait a sec… He's the guy whom I met in the train!! Where's he going?? OK…Down to the bar… Quistis followed him quickly without saying anything to Rinoa._

"What's wrong with you Quistis??" Rinoa said, grabbing Quistis's arm.

Quistis didn't even look back and went down to the bar where the guy went. _What's wrong with her?? Rinoa thought. Quistis ran into the bar and looked around… There was Squall and somehow, there was the guy she met in the train. "Seifer!! You don't remember me??" Squall cried at him. "I'm…sorry…. I'm not Seifer…I'm Andrew…" He said. " What about that scar then?? And what about my scar??" squall grabbed his shoulder and shouted. " Squall…" Quistis said._

"Oh… we meet again… You called me Seifer too…." Andrew said. "Mind if we have a drink with you together??" Quistis said. Squall looked at her… "What's going on??" Rinoa appeared and looked at Squall. Squall pointed at Quistis and Andrew. Rinoa gasped, "Is that Seifer I see??" "Yeah, but …. He's not…."Squall added. "What do you mean by that Squall??" Rinoa asked. "I have no idea…. Let's talk to Quistis later…She'll know…" Squall said. 


	4. Resonance

*Chapter 4*

¡°My name¡¯s Andrew Alamsy... Nice to meet you¡¦ Quistis...¡± He said slowly, shaking Quistis¡¯s hand gently. _Wait a sec. Did I just heard, Amalsy?? Andrew Amalsy?!__¡± Quistis stopped and looked at him closely. Andrew glimpsed a little, looking at her plainly. ¡°Emm.. Is there something wrong with my face??¡± He asked, tilting his head. ¡°Sei—Emm, Andrew¡¦ Where did you get that scar on your forehead?¡± said Quistis, pointing her finger at his scar. Andrew rubbed his scar smoothly and said, ¡°I do not know¡¦ I¡¯m afraid¡¦ Looks like I got it years ago, but¡¦ It¡¯s strange that I don¡¯t remember. All that I could remember is that I was found in FH. Other than that, I found out that I¡¯m in amnesia right now, it¡¯s been like few months, however.. I don¡¯t remember a single thing about my childhood, families¡¦ nothing¡¦¡± He shook his head, with bitter smile on his lips, hung his head in the air taking a deep breathe. Quistis just stared at her wine glass next to her. She dipped her index finger into the water and slowly slided her index finger onto the top of the wine glass, making a resonance. Andrew looked at Quistis and did the same thing, smiling once again. _

_*The night before Quistis left the orphanage* _

_¡°Seifer want to come over to my room for a sec?__¡± Quistis said, crawling closer to Seifer. _

_¡°Hmmm__¡¦ I want to sleep__¡¦¡± Seifer mumbled, rubbing his cheek on his soft pillow. __¡°Alright__¡¦¡± Quistis muttered, holding out a wine glass, and slide it along the mouth of the wine glass, giving it a weird sound. Seifer covered his ears and sat on the bed with an annoyed look towards Quistis. _¡°It__¡¯s 5 hours before I leave this place___¡¦ I_¡¯ll give you this.. Make sure that your fingers are wet before you do this.__¡± Quistis smiled sadly, and rapidly she went out of the room..__

¡°Do you remember at least some small memories? ¡° Quistis asked. Andrew kept on sliding his finger on the mouth of the glass, staring at it continuously and swayed his head. ¡°I don¡¯t remember a thing¡¦ However this thing looks familiar to me. How did you know this trick?¡± he asked. Quistis, with her hand holding her chin, said, ¡°I was just bored so I did it when I was young. And I let someone know this before¡¦ I left¡¦¡± 

¡°You look sad¡¦ Well, I wish I could have that feeling¡¦ Recalling my memories..¡± Andrew said, conveying some sort of emotions that cannot be explained. _Seifer, you wouldn__¡¯t want to do that__¡¦ A slight thought appeared in her mind. __So you_¡¯re in amnesia.. But how?? _ Quistis looked at Andrew¡¯s green eyes again, those eyes conveyed strange feelings towards Quistis. _

_Forgotten memories__¡¦_

_Wondering places to places in vain.._

_Trying to remember things, however he can__¡¯t.. He tried but he just couldn__¡¯t__¡¦_

_Brain washed, is he??_

¡°You seem to know me¡¦ Is that the reason why you called me Seifer in the train?¡± Andrew asked her hesitantly. ¡°Well, you do look just like him.. Except you look thinner.. Or you are Seifer¡¦ Seifer Amalsy. The one I¡¯m looking for. Oh, one question, where did you get that name¡¦ ¡®Andrew Amalsy¡¯, Andrew??¡±

Andrew scratched his head, and took out a cigarette. ¡°Well, I had a vision of a girl calling out my name¡¦.I was denying the fact that I am Andrew¡¦ I tried to tell her my name I had for years, I guess. However I said the same name that she called.. But, I emm fortunately remembered my last name. Then, she just cried in front of me saying that I don¡¯t remember her but she stills remember me. I stood there speechless. 

All of a sudden, I fell onto something, and¡¦and¡¦ I was blanked out. And I got found by this young Fisherman.¡± 

¡°So.. After you got saved by this person, what were you doing till now?¡± Quistis asked. 

¡°I worked as a fisherman for five months till now¡¦ And I¡¯m taking a vacation at the moment.¡± He smiled. 

^^;; Sorry for the late update.. 


	5. Why do you care?

***Chapter 5: Why would you mind?***

- Sorry for stop writing for a while. I decided to hold my pen up again and just finish it rather than letting it be unfinished. So I¡¯ll do my best. ^_^

_Few days have gone by without seeing Seifer. After all those things I cried out that day, I started to feel better than before. Seifer where are you?_

*knock* *knock* the door opened before I grab the door knob. ¡°Oh hi, morning...¡± Andrew stood in front of Quistis, half undressed, hand brushing his hair rather roughly. 

¡°Emm' I think you should go to Esthar with me today.¡± Quistis said, calmly walking into his room.

_I¡¯ve got to see what happened' Ellone, please be there'. _

¡°Well, it¡¯s fine with me but, what for?¡± Andrew asked, holding her wrist to stop her from getting away from his sight. ¡°You¡¯ll see' Just say nothing for now, I¡¯ll tell you after we¡¯re done with Esthar, deal?¡± Quistis replied with her hand up in the air.

¡°Yea' Ok. But what¡¯s with your hand?¡± Andrew added with a weird look towards her.

_Goodness, what am I doing? _¡°Err'. Nothing, so'. I¡¯ll wait you in the Lobby?¡± Quistis muttered, putting her hands into her pocket with a silly smile on her face, conveying slight awkwardness within. She turned away from him and left the room as quickly as she can and got into the elevator. _Gosh, what¡¯s wrong with me'? Nice smile, Quistis. _She grabbed her neatly brushed hair and pulled it with anger. When the elevator doors opened Squall spotted her pulling her hair from both sides, closing her eyes and mumbling something to herself. 

¡°Whoa??!!¡± Appalled by her action, he accidentally stepped few steps back and fall on his back by bumping on the small table near by. 

By the crashing sound, Quistis finally opened her eyes and saw squall lying on the floor and a broken vase next to him. _ Ooops'. Something¡¯s wrong?? Why'why¡¯s Squall'. Did I say something weird? _ She looked at squall plainly, without a word. More like she had nothing to say to him, she just saw him slowly getting up from the ground and rubbing his neck and his head. ¡°Look, I swear I didn¡¯t see anything awkward, for exa'.¡± By the time when he stood up from the ground, he realized that she was gone to nowhere, he tried to look for her but he had no clue where she went. 

_I couldn¡¯t even get a clue from her, she disappeared without any trace. She looked quite discontent when I saw her in the elevator. I was stupid enough to fall on the ground, just because of her actions and when I tried to explain to her, she was gone'. After a few minutes I saw a guy like Seifer, whom I met last night and I happened to embarrassed myself in front of those people I don¡¯t even know and to Rinoa. _

_I wanted to stop him and ask him where he was going but Rinoa came over so'. I just happened to lose the grip of what¡¯s going on with Quistis and him. _

*Train station*

¡°So' What do I have to do there, Ms. Quistis?¡± Andrew asked, while waiting for the train to come. Quistis turned her head and fixed her eyes on his eyes. ¡°''. Don¡¯t''. ask' for ' for now. Seif' I mean, Andrew' _Amalsy_¡± She froze as she spoke each word out of her mouth. He was Seifer, there¡¯s no doubt about it. Except that he has changed and he¡¯s in amnesia, right now. Whatever happened to him, she could only presume the possibilities wondering around her mind. The only way to find out what really happened, she need Ellone. 

Andrew waved his hands around her face, ¡°Hey, hey'. What¡¯s got into you, can¡¯t you see the train¡¯s coming? What are you thinking? And what¡¯s with that dreamy look towards my face?¡± He sounded quite annoyed. She just shrugged and said, ¡°I don¡¯t know, just get on the train.¡± 

As they got into the train, Quistis just stood by the window near by, trance in thoughts and not realizing that Andrew was next to her with his arm folded; looking quite angry enough because he doesn¡¯t get a thing from her why he has to go to Esthar and why she is trying to get involve with him. To be honest, he knew nothing was going on except this attractive blond girl seemed to be interested in him and she just wanted to have a date with him, according to his shallow minded thoughts, while the reality was irrelevant with his so-called, ¡®looking through a girl¡¯s mind¡¯

However, as he felt the coldness around her which was totally different from her attitude yesterday, he just blurted out what he had in his mind. ¡°Ok, what is the thing that you care about me so much? You don¡¯t know me but you pretend to do so, by calling me Seifer? What if I¡¯m not really him, huh? What...if!! I mean, why do you care? Give me back my holiday; I¡¯ve already ruined my second day because of this!!!¡± 

Quistis looked at him apathetically, _you are Seifer'_ ¡°Don¡¯t you want to get all your lost memory back? Didn¡¯t you say that to me before we parted? Maybe you were too drunk? Can¡¯t remember anything again? Plus'. (_You are Seifer Amalsy) _Urgh! Never mind. Just regard that you¡¯re having a date with me, if not, I¡¯ll have to do something with you to keep YOU Quiet.¡±

¡°Ok'ok' I¡¯ll shut up and enjoy this '¡± He stopped. _You sound familiar' I heard tons of those things before. Someone' Argh, headache again'._ ¡°' Seifer?? Seifer what¡¯s wrong with you?¡± Quistis voice trembled as his eyes slowly lose the sight of a light. 

_What has been up with you'.._ She held him in her arms, brushing his pale cheeks with her senseless hands. A strange temptation flowed into her chest, felt a slight pain in her heart as she looked at his face. She closed her eyes tightly, and dragged him into the room near by. He was lighter than she thought, she hugged his chest from his back and pulled him up to the sofa. Then she have come to realized that he looked thinner and tired than ever. 


End file.
